Otto ore per capire, che
by wholedamntime
Summary: Stava percorrendo la via principale, scivolando di tanto in tanto a causa del ghiaccio sulla strada, quando qualcosa la bloccò improvvisamente, o meglio qualcuno. "Signorina, le posso parlare?" Quella sera avrebbe dovuto fare a meno del suo film.


**Otto ore per capire, che...**

Camminava velocemente tra i corridoi della biblioteca in cerca dello scaffale 17.  
Ogni passo provocava un ticchettio in terra dovuto al tacco basso dei suoi stivali e i capelli rossi si muovevano da una parte all'altra sulla schiena.  
Era irritata, il libro che cercava non era nella posizione prevista, non riusciva a trovare lo scaffale sul quale in teoria sarebbe dovuta essere la seconda copia disponibile e il rumore dei suoi passi le stava dando ai nervi, la giornata non poteva essere delle peggiori. Il tempo fuori poi non l'aveva graziata, sapeva che la Russia era particolarmente fredda e nevosa, ma non credeva che le temperature fossero così basse per tutto il giorno e lei era davvero una tipa freddolosa.  
Ma la passione prima di tutto ed era proprio per quel motivo che si trovava lì, tra gli scaffali della biblioteca universitaria di San Pietroburgo, alla ricerca di un libro inglese che parlasse di tecniche di ripresa.  
Controllava il numero progressivo sui cartelloni in alto. Scaffalatura 15. Era quasi arrivata, doveva solo scendere due gradini e girare a destra.  
Spostò la scala di ferro verso di lei e vi si arrampicò sopra per arrivare al libro che era nelle mensole superiori.  
Lo agguantò con un sospirato "finalmente" e scese prudentemente.  
Con il manuale sottobraccio tornò alla sua postazione isolata, per sua fortuna non c'era mai molta gente il sabato mattina, si sedette stringendo la sciarpa intorno al collo e lo aprì all'indice, notando dei fogli che spuntavano da metà libro.  
Li prese spontaneamente e li lesse, era una lista di nomi che non conosceva, alcuni presentavano un segno di spunta accanto, altri erano cancellati con una linea fatta malamente.  
Non sapendo cosa fossero li rimise all'interno e proseguì con il suo lavoro, cercando l'argomento interessato .

Era stanca, aveva studiato tutto il giorno per terminare le sue ricerche e non vedeva l'ora di tornare nella sua stanza, buttarsi sul letto a peso morto e vedere un buon film rimanendo al caldo sotto le coperte.  
Stava percorrendo la via principale, scivolando di tanto in tanto a causa del ghiaccio sulla strada, quando qualcosa la bloccò improvvisamente, o meglio qualcuno.  
"Signorina, le posso parlare?"  
Quella sera avrebbe dovuto fare a meno del suo film.

Quell'uomo vestito in giacca e cravatta l'aveva fatta salire su una macchina rosso fuoco, dopo averle mostrato il tesserino di un'organizzazione abbastanza conosciuta, e la stava conducendo in un luogo che lui aveva chiamato "Bus".  
"Come le ho anticipato precedentemente, abbiamo modo di credere che ci sia stato un malinteso o uno scambio. Per questo motivo lei ha letto questi documenti riservati, che dovranno rimanere tali. Verrà scortata dalla mia squadra al più vicino centro di base, dove avrà un colloquio con gli agenti di livello superiore", le aveva spiegato l'uomo che rispondeva al nome di agente Coulson.  
Non credeva di aver fatto nulla di male, aveva letto una semplice lista trovata all'interno del libro, eppure per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. quella lista aveva una rilevanza.  
Che fossero cattivi? Supereroi? Non lo sapeva. E mentre pensava non si accorse che era arrivata al "Bus", che si rivelò essere un enorme aereo nero.  
Entrarono dal portellone e la macchina si fermò, l'agente Coulson scese, aprendo poi la portiera alla ragazza.  
"Benvenuta", disse facendo strada.  
Credere ai suoi occhi risultava complicato, non solo si trovava su un aereo, il che di per se era sconvolgente, ma all'interno di esso, proprio davanti a lei vi era un enorme laboratorio.  
"Questo è il Bus", iniziò a spiegare Coulson affiancandola, avevano fatto le dovute ricerche per capire che era una normale studentessa, per questo motivo l'uomo si sentì libero di spiegare. "E' il nostro mezzo di locomozione".  
La giovane aveva ascoltato con attenzione, ma il suo interesse era ancora diretto verso il laboratorio.  
"Posso...?", domandò indicando le porte a vetri.  
Coulson annuì, avvicinandosi alle porte e aprendole.  
Entrò, camminando lentamente e osservando ogni singolo macchinario. Era strabiliante, c'era davvero di tutto. La scienza era un campo che l'aveva sempre affascinata moltissimo ma, a suo dire, che non faceva per lei. Spesso aveva provato ad avvicinarsi a questa disciplina, ma con scarsi risultati, era un qualcosa per il quale si deve essere portati e lei non lo era.  
La sua mente era molto più lineare, molto più letteraria e non le permetteva un simile studio di formule complesse e logiche.  
Una piccola porticina davanti a lei si aprì, lasciando entrare una ragazza castana con un camice bianco e un ragazzo con un qualcosa di strano in una mano.  
"Oh", esclamò con tono dolce colei che doveva sicuramente essere una scienziata.  
"Simmons, Fitz", intervenne Coulson. "Lei è la ragazza dei documenti di livello 3. L'accompagneremo alla Seashell", concluse spiegando loro gli ultimi aggiornamenti, tutta la squadra era a conoscenza della casuale lettura da parte della studentessa di quei file segreti.  
"Faith. Piacere di conoscervi!", disse la ragazza presentandosi allungando una mano.  
"Lei è Simmons", disse l'ingegnere stringendo la mano di Faith.  
"Lui è Fitz", disse la biochimica, non potendo fare la stessa cosa poiché in mano aveva un corpo macchina e due obiettivi.  
"E' una reflex?", domandò Faith.  
Jemma rispose affermativamente. Utilizzavano quella macchinetta per fotografare e catalogare oggetti e file.  
"Ma al momento ha un piccolo problema che non riesco a risolvere", concluse la biochimica.  
"Posso dare un'occhiata?", chiese ancora la studentessa, guardando prima i due scienziati e poi Coulson, che annuì congedandosi con un "Vi lascio lavorare".  
Faith allungo le braccia verso Simmons che comprese il gesto e passo la macchinetta alla ragazza.  
"Quale problema hai riscontrato?", domandò  
"Nello scatto. C'è un punto sia sullo schermo, sia sul mirino, ma non è l'obiettivo perché l'ho appena pulito", spiegò la biochimica affiancandosi a Faith per vedere meglio  
"Ci potrebbe essere qualche granello di polvere sullo specchio", disse la rossa.  
Posò la macchinetta sul tavolo e levò l'obiettivo, controllandone la lente interna.  
"Avete un pennellino a setole dure e un qualcosa di piccolo che aspira?", chiese guardando Jemma, che guardò a sua volta Fitz, come a volergli rigirare la domanda.  
L'ingegnere annuì e si mosse verso la sua postazione per cercare il necessario, aveva da qualche parte un kit di pulizia per i sensori e gli ingranaggi, composto proprio da ciò che cercava la loro ospite.  
"Simmons, ricordi dove ho messo il kit con la scatola blu?", domandò alla sua collega aprendo un paio di cassetti. Ricordava perfettamente il suo posto, ma al momento non era lì, eppure lui e il disordine non andavano d'accordo. Odiava avere la postazione in subbuglio, ogni oggetto aveva un luogo ben preciso.  
"Controlla accanto alla valigetta, è stato usato recentemente per sistemare Grumpy*".  
"Giusto, giusto! Trovato!", esclamò tornando dalle due ragazze e dando la scatolina a Faith che lo ringraziò con un sorriso.  
Posò il kit accanto all'obiettivo e lo aprì, prendendo il necessario. Doveva fare attenzione se non voleva rovinare il sensore. Accese la reflex ponendola in manuale e abbassò i tempi fino ad arrivare alle impostazioni che desiderava.  
Iniziò la pulizia del sensore con il pennellino e nel frattempo domandò qualcosa ai due scienziati, incuriosita dallo scambio di battute al quale aveva appena assistito.  
"Hai detto Grumpy, prima?"  
Jemma rispose affermativamente.  
"Oh, sì! E' uno dei nostri D.W.A.R.F."  
"Droni Wireless Automatici per Rilevamenti Forensi!", continuò Fitz al posto di Simmons.  
"Sono dei droni capaci di scansionare e catalogare un luogo in pochi minuti. Ognuno ha una capacità diversa, dall'annusare al verificare la densità. Grumpy è addetto alla ripresa", concluse la donna.  
"E li avete creati voi?", chiese ancora.  
Faith era a dir poco sconvolta, non riusciva a credere che due ragazzi così giovani potessero avere le capacità per creare degli oggetti così meravigliosi. Era strabiliante e la cosa l'affascinava moltissimo.  
Terminò di pulire il sensore e rimise l'obiettivo, chiedendo poi a Jemma di controllare se andasse bene.  
"Perfetto! Sei una vera appassionata o studi?", le domandò la biochimica.  
"Un po' tutte e due", rispose Faith, la passione l'aveva portata allo studio, che l'aveva condotta a San Pietroburgo e poi era approdata sul Bus. Un percorso strano sviluppatosi quasi per caso, di certo la cosa non era nei suoi piani.  
"Ci servirebbe una fotografa a bordo", disse Fitz, guardando prima la sua collega e poi la loro ospite.  
"Oh, no, no, no!", rispose rapidamente Faith ponendo le mani avanti. "Sono una tipa piuttosto ordinaria e senza facoltà strabilianti come le vostre. Non credo di essere in grado di fare un lavoro simile. Anche se vi invidio perché avete l'opportunità di vedere il mondo", concluse abbassando le braccia.  
Jemma guardò Leo con un sorriso di vittoria in volto, mentre il ragazzo sbuffò. Una piccola rivincita per tutte le volte che lui l'aveva presa in giro o aveva imitato la sua voce. Vedere il mondo è stata la prima motivazione che fece prendere in considerazione, a Simmons, l'idea di accettare il posto su Bus e ovviamente anche la frase con il quale tentò di convincere il suo collega.  
"Sai", iniziò la biochimica. "Anche Fitz aveva paura di lavorare sul campo. Invece se la sta cavando bene".  
"Io non avevo paura!", la corresse lui, facendo scattare uno dei loro soliti battibecchi.  
Faith li osservava sempre più incuriosita, sembravano troppo affiatati per essersi conosciuti da poco. Analizzando i rapporti con i suoi amici, anche quelli che proseguivano da molti anni, non riusciva a trovare un così tale affiatamento.  
"Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?", chiese spontaneamente puntando il dito prima all'uno e poi all'altra.  
Il battibecco si bloccò alla domanda, facendogli capire che stavano discutendo per una cosa relativamente stupida.  
Anche questa volta fu Simmons a rispondere per prima.  
"Ci siamo conosciuti all'accademia dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e abbiamo iniziato subito a lavorare insieme".  
Faith pronunciò un sonoro "wow", che fece sorridere i due.

Dagli altoparlanti del laboratorio provenne la voce dell'agente Coulson che chiese al ragazzo quanto mancasse prima di ottenere i risultati delle analisi che stava conducendo su un dispositivo ritrovato sul campo.  
Fitz rispose parlando all'aria, senza premere nessun tasto o avere nessun microfono, ma quanti marchingegni tecnologici possedevano? Pensò la ragazza. Era sempre più esaltata ed entusiasta di quella situazione. Credeva di trovarsi in una posizione scomoda, invece si stava rivelando un viaggio piacevole.  
Simmons si avvicinò al tavolo dove Fitz aveva ripreso a lavorare e gli diede una mano. Faith si trovava leggermente a disagio, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa i due stessero analizzando, o creando, o aggiustando e non sapeva come poter aiutare, inoltre era calato il silenzio e non aveva intenzione di romperlo potendo causare la distrazione degli scienziati.  
Così fece la cosa che le riusciva meglio: prese la reflex e iniziò a scattare qualche foto per puro gusto di farlo. Era una cosa che la rilassava e così poteva passare il tempo senza disturbare.

L'agente Coulson fece la sua comparsa nel laboratorio un paio di ore dopo l'annuncio fatto all'altoparlante.  
"FitzSimmons, vi lascio qui la busta nella quale andranno inseriti i risultati", disse poggiandola sul tavolino all'entrata ed uscendo.  
"FitzSimmons?", chiese la rossa sorridendo e facendo alzare ai due lo sguardo contemporaneamente. "Credevo che queste cose accadessero solo nei film!", concluse sedendosi su uno sgabello accanto a Fitz.  
I due continuarono a guardarla perplessi, non capendo dove volesse andare a parare.  
"Fitz", iniziò a spiegare mettendo una mano davanti a sé. "Simmons", continuò mettendo anche l'altra. "FitzSimmons", concluse unendo le mani. "E' una cosa che ho sempre visto solamente nei film! Non credevo ci fosse qualcuno che lo usasse veramente!".  
"Ci chiamano così dai tempi dell'accademia, un po' per comodità, un po' perché dopo tanti anni, ancora non capivano chi dei due fosse Fitz e chi dei due fosse Simmons", spiegò Jemma.  
"E' una cosa adorabile!", esclamò Faith felice.  
I due rimasero ancora un po' spiazzati, ma sui loro volti si stava facendo strada un cenno di imbarazzo, abbassarono gli occhi e lei poté notare che il ragazzo aveva aperto la bocca per dire qualcosa, senza riuscirci.  
"Oddio non vi volevo mettere a disagio!", si scusò la rossa mettendo la mano sul braccio di Leo.  
"Tranquilla", la rassicurò Jemma prima di tornare a lavorare.  
Faith si sentiva come in colpa, per questo motivo cercò il più possibile di fare domande su ciò che stavano facendo, per alleggerire la tensione. Essendo il campo di Fitz, fu proprio lui a rispondere a ogni singolo quesito, affiancato ogni tanto da una precisazione della donna.

Passarono un altro paio di ore prima del termine delle operazioni, non credeva che ci volesse così tanto, e non credeva che aveva passato già quattro ore su quell'aereo.  
Aveva scoperto un sacco di cose interessanti e i due scienziati le avevano mostrato le loro creazioni, come la "Night Night Gun", nome bizzarro ma funzionalità ottime da quel poco che aveva capito; ma non aveva avuto l'occasione di conoscere gli altri componenti della squadra, finché una ragazza dai capelli scuri aprì la porta del laboratorio sbadigliando.  
Skye entrò andando verso la biochimica per prendere il suo portatile e non notò minimamente Faith che stava parlando dalla parte opposta con Fitz.  
"Simmons", disse l'hacker sotto voce. "Quella sarebbe la ragazza dei documenti di livello 3?".  
La biochimica le spiegò la situazione, facendo presentare poi le due.  
"Sono scesa per chiedervi se avete fame, non so che fuso orario abbiamo al momento, ma il mio orologio biologico sta facendo brontolare il mio stomaco", esclamò Skye. "Vi unite?".  
Jemma osservò il suo orologio. "Dacci cinque minuti e arriviamo".  
Skye annuì, poi si rivolse a Fitz. "Quanto ti manca?"  
"Cinque minuti", rispose lui con la testa immersa in un groviglio di fili. Skye si divertiva sempre a fare queste specie di prove di telepatia, era convinta che i due fossero collegati in qualche assurdo modo, cosa che poteva essere reale date le assurde cose che aveva avuto l'opportunità di vedere.  
"Faith, tu vieni ora o aspetti?", domandò alla rossa mettendosi il portatile sotto braccio.  
"Arrivo!", rispose lei scendendo dallo sgabello e chiudendo il bottone della giacca.  
La studentessa seguì la ragazza per la scala a chioccola che portava ai piani superiori e rimase sconvolta quando Skye aprì la porta di ferro e la fece entrare nel vero interno del Bus.  
Era a dir poco enorme, arredato in una maniera impeccabile e anche costosa, all'apparenza.  
"Non lo avevi visto prima?", domandò Skye facendo strada.  
"No", rispose scuotendo la testa. "Appena scesa dalla macchina ho conosciuto Fitz e Simmons e mi sono fermata al laboratorio, credevo fosse un semplice aereo".  
"Sorpresa!", esclamò Skye aprendo le braccia e facendo ridere la studentessa. "Vieni, ti faccio fare un giro", propose poi.

Quando tornarono nei pressi della cucina, Fitz e Simmons erano già lì, il ragazzo seduto al tavolino, la donna di spalle davanti al lavabo.  
"Gli altri non si aggiungono?", domandò Faith.  
"Mangiamo raramente insieme. Siamo solitamente molto impegnati", rispose Jemma.  
"Coulson è sempre nel suo ufficio, May è al comando del Bus, nonostante ci sia la possibilità di mettere il pilota automatico e Ward il 90% delle volte si allena, il restante 10% non sappiamo cosa faccia. Poi ci sono FitzSimmons, sempre chiusi nel loro super laboratorio insieme e se non sono al laboratorio, stai sicura che li troverai comunque insieme da qualche altra parte", spiegò Skye facendo ridere Faith a quest'ultima affermazione.  
"È così da sempre", concluse Fitz.  
"Mi dispiace aver interferito con la vostra routine".  
"Non ti preoccupare", disse ancora il ragazzo. "Non sei stata un peso".  
Faith sorrise. "E' che tutta questa tecnologia avanzata mi affascina, è tutto così nuovo!".  
"Ti capisco", rispose Skye annuendo. "E' stato così anche per me a primo impatto. Ho fatto l'abitudine su alcune cose, ma a volte ancora oggi, mi sconvolge quello che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. fa o possiede".  
Simmons si diresse verso il piccolo frigo per cercare qualcosa da mettere dentro ai panini, mentre Fitz era stato messo al "taglio pane" da Skye.  
"Ti do una mano!", disse Faith a Jemma non accentando un no come risposta.  
C'era quasi un senso di normalità, erano rare le volte in cui potevano godersi un pranzo quasi tutti insieme. Erano sempre super affaccendati in mille cose da fare, che a volte scordavano addirittura di mangiare. Parlarono, si passarono i tovaglioli, risero quando a Fitz cadde un pezzo di panino sulla mano, macchiando la manica della camicia. E questa cosa a volte mancava loro.  
"Qualcuno sa a che quota stiamo volando? Le mie orecchie chiedono aiuto, per non parlare del mal di testa", disse Skye.  
"Penso intorno ai 9000 metri, ma non sono sicura", rispose Jemma. "Ho delle pasticche nel mio bunk. Magari alleviano un po' il dolore", propose.  
Skye annuì e seguì la scienziata verso la sua cuccetta, mentre Fitz dopo aver sparecchiato tornò giù al laboratorio, seguito da Faith.

Mancavano circa due ore di viaggio e Jemma aveva ancora del lavoro importante da terminare prima dell'atterraggio, per questo scese anche lei rapidamente al laboratorio, dove trovò il suo collega in piedi con la testa nuovamente immersa nel groviglio di cavi e la loro ospite seduta su uno sgabellino accanto a lui.  
Il sorriso le sparì dalle labbra. Non sapeva perché, ma provava quasi un moto di fastidio, infondato. Entrò e andò diretta alla sua postazione computer.  
Prese la reflex e scattò le foto alle tecnologie su cui avevano lavorato. Aprì poi il vano memoria e la sfilò, per metterla all'interno del lettore del computer.  
La cartella si aprì con lieve "beep" e le miniature apparvero sullo schermo.  
Osservò le singole foto, segnando su un foglietto il numero di ogni immagine e il file al quale doveva essere allegata, quando arrivò agli scatti che Faith aveva fatto loro solo poche ore prima. Erano per lo più dettagli su fili, ingranaggi, cacciaviti e le loro mani che lavoravano, ma una foto colpì la donna più di tutte.  
Ritraeva loro due ovviamente, dietro al tavolo, con il dispositivo che avevano analizzato davanti a loro. Leo aveva lo sguardo concentrato sul lavoro che stava svolgendo, in una mano un cacciavite, con la punta inserita all'interno del dispositivo, l'altra mano era invece a palmo in su, rivolta verso la donna al suo fianco. Jemma stava scrivendo qualcosa su una cartellina poggiata sul tavolo quindi nella sua mano destra vi era la penna, mentre nella sinistra teneva una vite che stava ponendo esattamente nella mano dell'ingegnere, senza guardare.  
Per la prima volta, riuscì a notare ancora più chiaramente la complicità che tutti citavano quando parlavano di loro due. Era una cosa strana, sapeva che si intendevano con una parola o uno sguardo, avevano vissuto più tempo insieme che da soli; inoltre il fatto di essere gli unici all'interno del Bus a comprendere una certa tipologia di linguaggio li aveva fatti avvicinare ancora, ma era comunque una sensazione strana.  
"Jemma, vieni a vedere", la voce di Fitz la distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Si alzò dalla sedia chiudendo la foto e lo raggiunse.  
"Osserva qui", le disse lui scostandosi per lasciarle spazio.  
"E' un vano USB?", domandò.  
Leo rispose affermativamente. "All'interno dei cavi era presente una periferica. Il vano è sporco. Pensi di riuscire a prelevare ciò che c'è all'interno e analizzarlo in tempi brevi?"  
"Certo", Jemma annuì e andò a prendere l'occorrente.  
Nuovamente Faith si ritrovò ad osservare i due lavorare, senza poter aiutare, decise quindi di recarsi al bagno, chiedendo dove si trovasse.  
Seguì le indicazioni e salì la scala di metallo, entrando nell'area dove si trovavano il divanetto e le poltrone.  
"Hey", una voce la chiamò. Skye era seduta sul divano con in mano una tazza fumante e davanti dei biscotti al cioccolato.  
"Vuoi?", domandò l'hacker prendendo il piattino in mano.  
Faith annuì e le si avvicinò, sedendosi poi sulla poltrona. Prese un biscotto e lo portò alla bocca, ma prima che potesse morderne un pezzo Skye la bloccò.  
"Mettici la panna spray sopra. Sono ancora più buoni", disse prendendo la panna e spruzzandone un po' sul biscotto della studentessa.  
Lo assaggiò portando una mano sotto al mento per non far cadere molliche.  
"Sono buonissimi", disse Faith. "Li ha fatti qualcuno di voi?".  
Skye rise e scosse la testa, non avevano tempo di rilassarsi, figuriamoci fare dei biscotti, poi la cucina non aiutava molto un'eventuale realizzazione.  
"Ti stavi annoiando giù da FitzSimmons?"  
"Oh no, no", rispose la studentessa. "Solo che Fitz ha trovato un non so cosa, nel non so cosa e hanno ricominciato a lavorare a non so cosa".  
"Benvenuta nel club", disse Skye alzando la tazza e facendo ridere la ragazza.  
"Io davvero non capisco come facciano!", esclamò Faith prendendo un altro biscotto e mettendoci sopra la panna. Sì, le erano piaciuti parecchio. "Sono convinta che sotto, sotto ci sia qualcosa".  
Skye rise. "All'inizio lo pensavo anche io, poi conoscendoli ho capito che hanno un rapporto che va oltre l'amicizia o l'amore".  
Faith annuì prendendo un altro biscotto. Conosceva la sensazione.  
"Però, sarebbero davvero una bella coppia", concluse mordendo.  
"Tra l'altro penso che Fitz sia leggermente geloso nei confronti di Simmons", affermò Skye posando la tazza sul tavolo e stirandosi.  
Sul volto di Faith si andò delineando un'espressione di assoluta dolcezza che fece spazio ad un ampio sorriso. "Ho sempre voluto avere anche io un rapporto così con qualcuno!", esclamò.  
Skye sorrise lievemente abbassando un po' la testa. Era stato toccato un tasto dolente, un argomento che non voleva far emergere al momento. Fu per questo che deviò l'attenzione sulla studentessa. "Suppongo che con questo viaggio improvviso siano saltati i programmi che avevi per la serata", disse.  
"Oh, guarda. Dei programmi veramente interessanti", rispose la ragazza sarcasticamente. "Un film visto e rivisto, una tazza di cioccolato caldo e il mio piumone. Una vera serata di divertimento! Molto meglio quest'aereo!", concluse muovendo il dito in cerchio per indicare tutto ciò che le era intorno. "Non che non mi piaccia, per carità! Adoro stare nella mia piccola stanzina a passare il tempo, ma a volte ho bisogno di uscire e svagarmi. Passare un po' di tempo con i miei amici e fare qualche scherzo!"  
Faith mise in bocca il biscotto e tossì vistosamente.  
"Tutto bene!", le chiese preoccupata Skye  
"Sì, sì!", rispose alzandosi in piedi. "Mi sta venendo un'idea!", proseguì prendendo la panna in mano e agitandola.  
"Oh, oh", disse Skye alzandosi a sua volta. "Non starai pensando di...", lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso.  
Faith non sapeva se la ragazza aveva avuto i suoi stessi pensieri, non voleva fare nulla di strano, solo godersi quest'ultima ora all'interno del Bus con quelle simpatiche persone.

Fitz e Simmons avevano appena lasciato la busta nell'ufficio di Coulson e lo avevano aggiornato su ogni passo avanti che avevano fatto. Il ritrovamento di quelle cellule all'interno del dispositivo erano una svolta nelle ricerche che stavano effettuando.  
"E' come se fosse stato invaso da microrganismi elettronici! E' magnifico!", disse la donna precedendo l'uomo verso la cucina. "Oh, Skye, Faith", terminò accorgendosi che le due ragazze si trovavano vicino al piccolo frigorifero.  
"Simmons", rispose l'hacker.  
"Fitz", terminò la studentessa.  
"Biscotto?". Skye prese la scatola dei biscotti al cioccolato che aveva offerto prima alla loro ospite e li porse verso i due scienziati.  
"Grazie", rispose Jemma prendendone due e porgendone uno al collega.  
"Aspettate. Li dovete provare con la panna", intervenne Faith avvicinandosi e mettendo un po' di panna prima sul biscotto di Jemma, in modo delicato, poi su quello di Fitz, in modo meno delicato.  
Fu così che il beccuccio si ruppe, facendo finire la panna in terra e sul volto del ragazzo che emise uno strano suono di fastidio.  
"Oddio! Scusami tanto, Leo!", esclamò Faith portando subito la panna nel lavandino per evitare di sporcare ulteriormente.  
Skye le lanciò un'occhiata complice. Chiamarlo per nome era stata una mossa adeguata, infatti la biochimica aveva perso il sorriso in modo impercettibile non appena lo aveva udito.  
"Pulisco subito tutto!", recitò ancora la studentessa.  
"Ti do una mano io", propose Skye. "Simmons, mentre noi sistemiamo, perchè non aiuti Fitz, così fa prima".  
"Scusami ancora tanto!", riprese Faith. "Ha funzionato benissimo per tutto questo tempo!"  
Fitz la guardò con ancora il biscotto in mano. "Tranquilla, non mi è mai piaciuta molto la panna".  
Jemma accompagnò il suo collega al bagno, prese un fazzolettino e lo bagnò con un po' d'acqua, si era sporcato anche la camicia e la panna essendo grassa lascia notevoli macchie.  
"Resterà l'alone?", domandò lui mentre si sciacquava le mani con il sapone.  
"Non penso", rispose Simmons iniziando a strofinare il fazzoletto bagnato sul colletto della camicia. Lo teneva per un lembo, mentre il ragazzo aveva alzato il volto per agevolarle i movimenti.  
"E' una delle mie camicie preferite".  
"Provo a vedere se abbiamo un po' di sapone a secco", esclamò la ragazza posando il fazzoletto sul lavabo e avviandosi verso la porta. Mise una mano all'interno della maniglia tonda e la girò verticalmente, spinse, ma la porta non si aprì. Riprovò di nuovo e di nuovo ancora.  
"Fitz", disse a bassa voce voltandosi verso il ragazzo che aveva iniziato a pulirsi il volto con la mano. "La porta non si apre".  
Leo fece una faccia perplessa e si avvicinò alla donna, provando a sua volta, la maniglia girava a vuoto, come se fossero stati chiusi dall'esterno.

Faith seduta sul divano, allungò il suo bicchiere verso Skye, che effettuando lo stesso movimento li fece battere tra di loro, provocando un lieve rumore.  
"Hai avuto un'idea davvero strabiliante!", disse l'hacker bevendo un sorso dal bicchiere e sistemandosi meglio a sedere.  
"Nulla di fantasioso, è un cliché piuttosto comune. Ho sempre voluto fare una cosa del genere, ma non ne ho mai avuto l'occasione. Fino ad oggi!".  
Faith si mise a ridere. Sembrava davvero di vivere un film.  
Un enorme aereo nero la stava portando in una base segreta di un'agenzia organizzativa che combatte i cattivi; aveva avuto l'occasione di passare delle ore e aiutare due scienziati che a quanto pare erano due geni; e li aveva chiusi in bagno dopo aver fatto loro un classico scherzetto.  
Surreale. Era tutto così surreale, ma divertente, e sarebbe durato ancora per poco.  
La voce di May dagli altoparlanti annunciava che stavano iniziando la discesa, il sorriso sul volto di Faith sparì, non voleva abbandonare quel team. Erano stati tutti così gentili con lei, aveva passato dei bei momenti.  
"Sarà il caso di andare a liberare FitzSimmons?", domandò a Skye che stava allacciando la cintura.  
Non sapeva come funzionavano le procedure di atterraggio nel Bus, ma negli aerei normali era sempre meglio stare seduti con le cinture allacciate.  
Non appena Skye annuì, Faith si alzò per raggiungere i due, prese un altro biscotto e non fece in tempo a fare due passi che uno scossone la fece quasi cadere.  
"Deve essere una turbolenza", disse l'hacker prendendo in mano la tazza evitando che essa cadesse in terra e macchiasse il pavimento.  
"Giuro che questa non è idea mia!", rispose Faith riprendendo l'equilibrio.

"Ti sei fatta male?", chiese Fitz alla sua collega.  
Lo scossone aveva fatto perdere la stabilità ai due. Jemma aveva istintivamente poggiato una mano alla porta andando poi a sbatterci contro con la spalla. Fitz si era aggrappato al bordo del mobiletto e aveva preso per il braccio la donna, evitando di farla cadere.  
"Sì", annuì lei, facendo poi la stessa domanda al ragazzo.  
"Hey! Stiamo per atterrare, tutto apposto li dentro?", chiese Faith bussando alla porta.  
"Sì, ma la porta è bloccata".  
"Tutto ok, ma siamo bloccati", risposero all'unisono i due scienziati.  
La studentessa fece finta di nulla, non voleva far capire che erano state lei e Skye a rinchiuderli, per questo motivo replicò con un tono sorpreso.  
"Bloccati? Ma siete sicuri?".  
"La maniglia gira a vuoto", disse Simmons massaggiandosi la spalla e provando subito dopo ad aprire.  
Faith si piegò, levando da sotto la porta il coltello che la bloccava, fece finta di temporeggiare e poi aprì.  
Jemma tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Fitz disse qualcosa sottovoce che non arrivò alle orecchie della giovane ospite.  
"Evidentemente si era bloccata dall'interno", spiegò Faith con fare ovvio. "Andiamo a sedere prima che ci sia un'altra turbolenza".  
La rossa anticipò i due e prese posizione sul sedile davanti a Skye, fece un sorriso all'hacker e iniziò a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
Aveva sempre adorato volare, le piaceva vedere come i territori fossero dall'alto. Come se stesse osservando una grande cartina. Le piacevano i colori delle acque e le varie sfumature che prendevano con il variare dei fondali o delle nuvole. Nuvole, un'altra cosa che amava, o meglio, la loro ombra. L'ombra delle nuvole sulle case. Ora al buio, l'istante dopo alla luce. Magari la signora alla destra della staccionata imprecava contro il tempo perché essendo cupo non poteva stendere i panni all'aperto, mentre quella alla sinistra era felice poiché le lenzuola con quel sole si sarebbero asciugate in un attimo. Rise mentalmente alla stupidaggine che aveva appena pensato.  
"Sicura di stare bene?", sentì pronunciare Faith dalla poltrona dietro la sua.  
"Sì, Fitz".  
Jemma rispose con il suo solito tono pacato, ma Faith poté percepire dalla sua voce una sfumatura strana, un misto tra esasperazione e lusinga.  
Tornò a volgere la sua attenzione all'esterno, avrebbe appoggiato la testa al vetro e avrebbe osservato fuori per sempre.  
Purtroppo l'idillio doveva giungere al termine.  
Il Bus atterrò in modo impeccabile e percorse la lunga pista rallentando, fino a fermarsi totalmente.  
Era giunto per Faith il momento di salutare i suoi nuovi conoscenti.

Si trovava sulla rampa del cargo e stava stringendo la mano a quella che Coulson aveva appena chiamato "Agente 13". A quanto pare era la donna che da quel momento l'avrebbe scortata all'interno della base.  
Sciolse l'intreccio di mani e si voltò verso Coulson, ringraziandolo del piacevole passaggio.  
"Posso salutare?", domandò poi non conoscendo la procedura e indicando con la mano dietro di lei.  
"Certamente", rispose Phil facendosi da parte.  
Tutta la squadra era allineata tra il furgone nero e la macchina che l'aveva portata all'interno dell'aereo, Lola.  
Strinse la mano all'agente May e all'agente Ward, che aveva conosciuto da pochissimo tempo, poi si avvicinò a Skye.  
"È stato un piacere passare del tempo insieme. Sono stata bene", le disse prima di salutarla come erano soliti fare nel suo paese di origine. Skye rispose al saluto e prima di lasciarla andare le diede un piccolo abbraccio.  
Si diresse poi verso i due scienziati.  
"FitzSimmons", esordì. "Brillanti. Siete dannatamente brillanti! Non avete idea di quanto mi abbiate affascinata con ogni singola parola!", concluse felice battendo una volta le mani tra di loro e facendo sorridere i due.  
Sicuramente non avrebbero avuto quelle espressioni felici se avessero saputo ciò che Faith aveva fatto per farli avvicinare un pochino di più.  
La studentessa posò una mano sul braccio di Leo e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia poi si rivolse a Jemma e la strinse in un breve abbraccio.  
"Io la panna gliel'avrei levata in altro modo!", le disse all'orecchio prima di tornare sui suoi passi e raggiungere nuovamente Coulson. Sentì su di sé lo sguardo sbigottito della biochimica e con la coda dell'occhio vide Skye dare una gomitata all'ingegnere.  
Dentro Jemma si mosse qualcosa. Spinta dalla frase e dagli atteggiamenti di Faith, prese Leo per un braccio e lo trascinò verso il loro laboratorio.  
Faith guardò Skye ancora una volta e prima di salire nell'automobile che l'avrebbe portata all'interno della base, fece con le dita il segno di vittoria all'hacker che ricambiò alzando il pollice.  
"Che cosa fai?", domandò il ragazzo mentre seguiva, o meglio, veniva trascinato dalla collega.  
"Mi ci sono volute otto ore", rispose lei vaga lasciandogli il braccio, ma prendendolo per la mano. "Per capirlo...".  
Non riuscendo a comprendere, Fitz si fermò, facendo voltare la donna verso di sé domandandole poi: "Otto ore per capire, che?".

_Briefing Room_  
Salve,  
e buon anno nuovo :)  
Avrei voluto pubblicare prima, ma il primo c'è stato Sherlock e ho portato avanti i "fangirlamenti" fino ad oggi, rivedendo l'episodio sempre con una persona diversa...  
E' una piccola shot che non ho avuto la forza di dividere, so che potrebbe risultare molto lunga, ma non credo sia stata di lettura pesante :)  
*Per chi non lo sapesse, Grumpy sarebbe Brontolo. L'ho lasciato in inglese perchè mi piace di più. Anche la sigla D.W.A.R.F, è rimasta in inglese e ho provato a fare una traduzione ottimale, "Droni Wireless Automatici per Rilevamenti Forensi".  
Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
Ci vediamo al laboratorio ;D


End file.
